


oh baby (you're making me crazy)

by ohh (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco wears lipsticks, Drarry, Fluff, Forgiveness, Harry is kinda whipped, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, and nail polish, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohh
Summary: The first time Harry sees Malfoy after The Great Debacle with Voldemort, it was in the prefect’s bathroom. Malfoy was bent on the sink, not crying unlike the last time Harry stumbles upon him in the same bathroom, but painting his lips with a liquid lipstick held by his slender fingers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	oh baby (you're making me crazy)

The first time Harry sees Malfoy after The Great Debacle with Voldemort, it was in the prefect’s bathroom. Malfoy was bent on the sink, not crying unlike the last time Harry stumbles upon him in the same bathroom, but painting his lips with a liquid lipstick held by his slender fingers. Malfoy’s eyes catch him through the mirror, but he doesn’t say anything. Makes no scathing remark. Only stares at Harry while he finishes up coating his lips a deep plum.

“The shade looks nice on you, Malfoy,” Harry finds himself saying, and does not regret it. Means it, even.

Malfoy rubs his lips together and makes a quick pucker at the mirror. “Thanks, Potter. Want a swatch?”

Harry rubs his neck. “Uh, sure?”

With slow, soft-footed steps, Malfoy makes his way towards him, curls his hands on Harry’s wrist, brings it to his face and presses his lips against Harry’s hand.

“Now you have it.”

Malfoy saunters away, leaving Harry off-guard, red-faced, with a plum-colored kiss imprint on his hand.

Harry doesn’t rub the imprint away from his hand, even when Hermione narrows her beady little eyes on it, stares at Malfoy’s lips, and puts two and two together with a smirk.

* * *

The second time Harry sees Malfoy, he’s resting under the shade of a Sycamore tree. Harry has no plans to acknowledge him, and before he could pass by him without a word, Malfoy looks up at him and says, “Potter.”

“Malfoy,” Harry says, on impulse.

“Mind helping me?” Malfoy pats the space beside him, urging Harry to sit. Harry obliges.

Malfoy fishes out something from his pocket. Two nail polish bottles, one a rich, deep green, reminiscent of the Slytherin color but darker, and the other a light, creamy brown. “Which color would look nice on me?”

Harry ponders about it for a moment. The brown would be ideal, subtle, but Harry knows Malfoy is anything but subtle. “The dark green,” he finally says. “Would look good with your dark lipstick.”

“Hmm.” Malfoy shakes the nail polish bottle before starting to paint his nails. Harry leans against the trunk of the tree and watches Malfoy skillfully coat his fingernails green, the movement too perfect, well-calculated.

“The lipstick was actually Pansy’s,” Malfoy says.

“And the nail polish?”

“Not mine either,” Malfoy answers. “Mind helping me with me other hand?”

Harry takes the nail polish from him. “If I mess this up, don’t blame me. I’ve never done this before.”

Malfoy regards him with a look, then laughs softly. “It’s just painting nails. There’s always nail polish remover so we can start all over again. Or a clean-up spell. We’re wizards, after all. I’m a firm believer of second chances. Are you?”

Harry blinks at him. Malfoy is refusing to look at Harry, gaze thoroughly planted on the grass where they are sitting on. The top of Malfoy’s ears are flushed red, almost the same color as his own lips he’s biting on anxiously.

He places Malfoy’s elegant hand above his own calloused ones, rubbing his thumb against the blond’s jutting knuckles. Malfoy slowly looks up at him, glassy eyes searching, hopeful.

“I am,” Harry says, squeezing Draco’s hand comfortingly. The blond lets out the breath he has been holding, making way for a soft, grateful smile on his painted lips.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

**Author's Note:**

> found this on my wip folder n it was too good not to post!! i think i had plans for this once upon a time but i figured it's fine to end it like this heehee
> 
> i literally didnt have a title for this i pulled that title out of my ass (thank u mac demarco)


End file.
